Living the Legacy
by firestar1510
Summary: My version of the Gallagher Girls series. Cameron Morgan- Chameleon Undercover. Watch as she uncover secrets about herself and her past. Fulfilling the Legacy her Dad left her, with Zachary Goode by her side, Will she make it alive?
1. Prologue

Summary:My version of the Gallagher Girls series. Cammie still stuck in DC, can't wait to get out to fulfill her Dad's Legacy. With Zach Goode by her side what can go wrong?

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher series the amazing Ally Carter does! I wish I could be her._

_AAN: My first Fan-Fic so I am open to suggestions, I will try to post a chapter a week depending on my schedule. But don't worry I will post the first chapter soon. _

**Prologue**

"What the hell are you doing?" Macey asked.

I only replied with this, "living up to my legacy."

Then I jumped.


	2. Meeting the Chameleon

_Insert Disclaimer Here _ I don't own the amazing series called the Gallagher Girls...Wish I did though_

Chapter 1

_**CAMMIE POV:**_

Before you read this I'll assume you have at least Level 8 clearance.

My name is Cameron Ann Morgan, but I prefer Cammie.

Gender: Female.

Age: 14.

Codename: The Chameleon.

Yes I know what you're thinking. The infamous Chameleon a little high school girl, well it is possible if your parents are Rachel and Matthew Morgan, your aunt Abby Cameron, and your godfather Joe Solomon. Four of the best CIA agents all related to me, quite a legacy to live up to, but they all taught me well enough that I surpass them. Unfortunately I never get to see them I've been stuck in DC Washington for at least 8 years already attending normal school hiding away from the Circle of Cavan a terrorist organization also known as the COC, talk about sticking to my cover but it was easy after all I am the Chameleon I do what I do best... I blend.

Back to the COC they are trying to kill me for some unknown reason; ever since my Dad went MIA (Missing In Action) trying to shut it down, it all went downhill. My mom is stuck at some spy school as headmistress while I'm here in my algebra class re-learning all what I already know from like 3 years ago. Finally the bell rang, I sped out of class to bump into Macey McHenry, yes the Macey McHenry the Senator daughter, one of the girl I am supposed to recruit (I'll explain that later).

"Sorry Cammie! But did you see the new kid? Talk about hot!" Macey whisper-shouted to me in my ear

Macey is the go-to-girl for all the gossip, lucky for me she is my best friend.

"No I haven't and I don't plan to you know I don't do boys." I replied

"Come on you have to give this one a chance Cam for me?" she looked at me with those puppy-dog eyes and I caved.

"Fine I say hi to him that's it." I muttered but of course having ears like a freaking bat she heard.

"Eeeeee! Yes Cammie you won't regret it!" just then the bell rang saving me from her.

"Oh well there's the bell gotta go Mace. Bye" I quickly scampered away to English.

I took my seat near the back so that I could just day-dream, after all I am 3 years ahead of them. To the point, my mission: to stay hidden from the COC and look for potentials.

_**ZACH POV:**_

Me Zach Goode stuck in a normal high school? I can't believe as my first mission Joe sent me here as a baby-sitter for some girl named Cameron Morgan, I looked down at the folder in my lap and opened it. Mission: Not to let her know that you are a spy, and to help her when the time comes. When the time comes? Talk about Joe being anymore vague than that.

AN: I know it's a bit short but I promise I'll get to posting the next chapter! Fingers Crossed I'll post it at least next week! If I could at least get 4 reviews I'll be the happiest girl ever!

P.S From what i've written I think that I'll be mostly in Cammies POV sometimes Zach unless anyone asks


	3. The Goode has Come

_DISCLAIMER: I now own the Gallagher Series! "Whack" oww that hurt Bex. Fine I don't own it but at least the amazing Ally Carter does!_

* * *

Chapter 2

CAMMIE POV:

Tick Tock, Tick Tock… There goes the clock. Here I am in my last class of the day when I see Nick Cross (AN: I liked the idea of someone for Macey so I used him) I've had my eye on him for a while. I think he would be the perfect candidate for Blackthorne. Let me explain first my mission, Joe and mom thought that since I stuck in school I might as well look for "Potentials", and by potentials I meant recruits for Gallagher and Blackthorne. Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Woman and the Blackthorne Institute for Troubled Young Men, both with different covers but the same goal… To produce the next generation of Spies and Assassins. The only two people I've seen worthy enough are Macey McHenry and Nick Cross. Whether they knew it or not they were also perfect for each other.

RINGG!

Finally the bell, I take my time packing my bag because Zach Goode was right beside me. This morning Joe finally came back from Blackthorne to give me a new mission/challenge.

FLASHBACK TO THIS MORNING

_I woke up to water being dumped on my head. _

_"AHHHHHH" I jumped up from my bed looking for any signs of danger._

_Then I see Joe. Even though I was mad I gave him a huge hug, he was after all the only father I had in my life._

_"JOE! Finally your back, did you bring me something good this time? Wait it better be good if you woke me up so freaking early."_

_Joe just looked at me._

_"Seriously Cammie-Bear," I scowled at the name Cammie-Bear, he's been calling me that since I was little._

_"Do you doubt me?" I just looked at him, "Well I think you'll like this one."_

_He handed me a folder. He's always giving me these little missions to help keep my skills intact. _

_"Target: Zach Goode, he'll be attended school with you under the ruse that he is and I quote "to help you when the time comes," and the trick is that he doesn't know that you're a spy or the Chameleon."_

_I laughed at the fact that he doesn't know that I'm a spy, little does he know I be messing with him._

_Joe continued, _

_"We have Intel that the COC have found out your position. They'll be attacking sometime soon. Your mission: to not let him know you're a spy and get the "Potentials" informed about Gallagher and Blackthorn and not let him know."_

_I just looked at Joe._

_"Finally I can get outta this hell-hole called DC. Will I be escorting them?" and by escorting I mean kidapping them and sending them there Chameleon-Style._

_"I know what your thinking Cammie, and no you can not do that." _

_Damn it I mentally said. Joe continued,_

_"You have to inform them within two days, and stay at school for at least another 2 weeks. After two week we'll pick you up and send you back to your mother. Do you accept?" _

_I thought about it and finally said_

_"Of course I do Joey," he hates it when I call him that, then with a smirk on my face replied_

_"Permission to mess with subject?"_

_He sighed and I gave him my puppy dog eyes, he can never resist._

_"Fine as long as you get everything done." He then gave me a hug and went his way, probably back to Blackthorne he does teach Cove-Ops there._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

I then thought about what Macey said and decided to act the dumb girl and talk (more like flirt) with him.

"Hey, my name is Cammie Morgan. Your new to this school right?" I said that while twirling my hair

"Ya names Zach Goode." We then started to walk out of class together.

ZACH POV:

"Ya names Zach Goode." Ha this mission will be easier then I thought.

"So Zach how DC so far?" she asked almost unsure of herself what to say, not surprised I have the GOODE charm (AN: I just had to use this)

"It's great so far also because I got this pretty little lady beside me." And she did exactly what I wanted her to… she giggled

"So Cammie since I am new do you wanna show me around town tomorrow?" I on the inside was hoping she say yes, so I could help keep an eye on her and see what she needed help with

"Umm sure Zach how about tomorrow at 8 at the park?"

"Ya sure see you then," I then gave her a wink and she only what any girl would do she swooned

"Um There's my ride bye Zach!" she said way to perky.

I started to walk away and strangely I was actually looking forward to this date.

CAMMIE POV:

I walked away feeling accomplished, I saw from the infuriating smirk of his that he thinks that he has me wrapped around his finger. It's more like the other way around; looking into his beautiful green eyes I couldn't help but get lost in them. Wait scratch that what am I saying, he's my mission don't get involved.

I got into Macey car awaiting this

"CAMMIE did you do what I thought you did. I can't believe you asked him out!" my poor ears

"Yes I did, and wait how did you know that?" I knew how she knew she has the spy inside her.

"Well I kinda lip-readed what you were saying! Anyways your coming over to my house so we can get you all dressed up!"

Wait me go over to her house?

"Sorry Mace but that can wait do you think you could drive over to my house I have to tell you something."

15 MINUTES LATER…

We pulled up in front of my house, I live alone since Mom is at Gallagher, Joe's at Blackthorne, and Abby's working.

I unlocked the front door with Macey following close behind.

We threw our stuck on the couch and ran up to my room and sat on the bed.

"Okay Macey I have something to tell you and it may come as a surprise." She had that scared look on her face,

"Okay Cam spit it out your kinda scaring me."

"Mace you are a "Potential" that means you have been chosen to go to Gallagher Academy for Exception Women. Gallagher is really a spy school and with training you can become one of the greatest spies in the world and work for the CIA or any spy related agency. I would know because I'm a spy" Re-thinking that I think I may have said that way too fast.

"Mace?" she just stared at me

"Wait, back it up you're a SPY? Well prove it!" I knew she would need prove. I walked over to the wall closest to the door and knocked in Morse code my name.

(Insert sound effect here) The wall flipped over to reveal all my gadgets.

Macey stared at the wall with an awestruck expression.

"Holy Crap Cammie does that mean I can become a spy?"

"Yes Macey you can. I think I should also mention that Nick Cross is also a Potential."

"WHAT Nick too?"

"Yes Macey, Nick too, but don't tell him because I know how much you like him. But tomorrow morning you can come with me to tell him."

"Okay Cam," I then decide in the spur of the moment to give her a hug.

"I'm sure you'll become a kick-ass spy Macey, and when you go there'll be 2 people that I'm sure can relate to you. Their names are Bex and Liz and yes before you ask they were potentials too."

ZACH POV:

I'm sitting on my bed listening to music, until I a call from a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Zach I'm cutting your mission short, you're coming back to Blackthorne now." I was surprised I was only here for a day and I'm going back already.

"Yes ."

"Good now I'll send you an agent to pick you up, See you then Zach."

He hung up before I could say anything.

I said to no one in particular,

"Well I guess we'll have to reschedule Cam."

JOE POV:

…See you then Zach." I hung up before he could say anything. I wonder if it was a good decision to send Zach back before Cammie. Cammie she is so much like her dad then she see. I look over at the picture on my desk,

"Oh Matt you'll be so proud of her."

* * *

AN: There's the 2nd chapter coming to you early! PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW for the sake of Cammie! Don't worry Zammie will come soon.


	4. Revelation

**DISCLAIMER/ AUTHOR NOTE: I don't own the GG series. Well heres the 3rd chapter I finished it faster than I thought! Thanks to Orange is the New Goode for being my first reviewer! **

Chapter 3

NEXT MORNING

CAMMIE POV:

As I got out of my car I had a feeling, call it my spy sense but I feel as if something bad is going to happen. I look up only to see Macey dragging an unsuspecting Nick, by the ear, across the parking lot to me.

"Oww Macey that hurts," groaned Nick

"Suck it up Nick we have something important to tell you." Macey snapped

I just looked at them, and internally I was going Awww, they really are the perfect couple.

"Okay Cross, I am about to tell you something life-changing."

I then launched into a series of explanations somewhat similar to what I said to Macey. By the end I had Nick looking at me with awe in his eyes.

"Wow Cammie I can't believe you're a spy and Macey are you really a potential too?"

Macey nodded her head then said with way to much enthusiasm to be her.

"Yep, guess you're stuck with me Nick."

Nick groaned once again, but had a smile on his face. I bet he's happy than I think he is to be with her.

RINGGGG…

There goes the bell, better get in better not be late. Only 1 week and 6 days left until I leave.

* * *

JOE POV:  
"Come on Cammie pick up,"

Again her voicemail. I hung up and tried calling her for the 100th time, you need to answer Cam it's a matter of life and danger. I changed my mind she has to get out of there before they come.

* * *

CAMMIE POV:

TIMESKIP AFTER LUNCH

As I'm walking to class I thought to myself

"That weird?" Zach isn't here.

I pulled out my iphone to call Joe and ask what that's about to see 23 missed calls. I thought, oh no what happened?

I called him back, our conversation went like this.

"Joe what the heck 23 calls? It better be important."

"Cammie!" he practically screamed into my ear.

"You have to get out the Circle is going to attack today!"

Beeeeeeeeeeep….

Oh no the Circle must have cut the line. I sprinted down the hall to my locker. 25-05-33.

I flung it open, got out my "in case of emergency bag" and changed into a black catsuit. Not a plain suit tho, a leather suit with secret compartments to store thing such as a gun, napotine patches, all the essentials. I put all my supplies on me then went to the Chem Lab.

I got in and shut the door, to have everybody look at me like I'm crazy. I quickly got up onto a table to see Nick & Macey look at me with a Oh No Something Bads Gonna Happen Look. I then said

"Sorry to interrupt but this is a matter of national security, I need you Macey and Nick to leave and go to my home and they'll see a phone number call it and say you're the potentials."

the teacher then shouted at me,

"Miss. Morgan get off that table and what is happening you cannot just barge into my class!"

" with all due respect I have the complete authority too." I said way to cockily

I flashed him my certified CIA badge, and his eyes along with the whole classes bugged outta their heads. I stopped before he could say anything.

"Remember, my house there's a number on the fridge under the name Joe."

I ran to the window and used my kick-ass boots to break the window. 3 story jump. I've jumped further.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing?" Macey asked.

I only replied with this, "living up to my legacy."

Then I jumped.

The moment I touched the ground I knew I was surrounded.

It was either fight or flight. I made my decision in a second. I'm a spy I don't back out.

It was like I was in overdrive and I let my mind take over my body. I quickly threw a roundhouse kick to the first person to advance. Let say that he won't be waking up for a while. The fight was basically 20 circle agent against me. Let say I was a bit surprised that in a matter of minutes I reduced those number to 4, but after all I am the Chameleon.

Down to the last one, in a flash his gun came out, not a moment later I took out mine. We started to circle each other. I saw him cut a quick glance to the sky. I looked and saw a sniper. I hesitated but made the first move and shot him in the right at the heart and shot up to the roof. I saw them fall and was overwhelmed by the fact that I killed them. Then I took that as my chance to run.

* * *

MYSTERY PERSON POV:

I saw her run. I never saw me once. I held out on the hope that she saw me. Watching her fight I was amazed at how much I missed. When her gun came out she hesitated but then she shot them. I saw the sadness in eyes as they fell. Then she ran. She never knew I was watching, but if she could know one thing, it was that I was proud.

**There it is! The 3rd chapter! Sorry there really wasn't any Zammie but I will get to it soon! Again could I ask for 5 reviews in the next week?**


	5. Hitch-A-Ride-Time

**AN: I noticed I said she was 14. I typed that by accident she's supposed to be 16 so just a note.**

**Disclaimer: Again still don't own the Gallagher Girls, just the plot. Go Ally Carter!**

* * *

Chapter 4

I started running. After a few minutes I found myself at a local gas station. I pulled out my phone and thought about calling Joe. I thought against it and threw my phone at the ground and proceeded to stomp on it. I can't take any chance in case they bugged my phone.

My first choice would be to go to Gallagher where I was expected. No, not an option. The circle would check there first for me. I knew where I had to go.

Blackthorne.

I quickly calculated the distance from DC to Maine, where Blackthorne was. 671 miles to be exact. (AN: Maybe not exact but I just googled it.) I saw this nice BMW and thought what the heck I need a ride. I went up to the man pumping gas into it.

"Excuse me sir." As soon as I said that the dude looked at me with a grin worthy or the Cheshire cat. One look you could tell he's a pedophile.

I then flashed him the badge and he from grinning pedophile to stern businessman.

"I'm afraid I need to take your car for CIA purposes. Don't worry call this number," I handed him Joe's number.

"Tell him the Chameleons on the way, and that you need a new car. He'll take care of it."

Before he could say anything else I got inside his car. I know a 16 year old girl driving a car. Ha, I laugh at that. I have been able to drive since I was 10. Don't tell anyone but Aunt Abby taught me how.

* * *

5 HOURS LATER…

I yawned. About only halfway into the trip, I noticed I was way too tired to be driving, plus it was getting dark. I pulled up into the next exit and parked myself at this little restaurant. I then picked up the payphone there and called her.

"Cameron."

"Hey Aunt Abby."

"Squirt! What are you doing calling me?"

I quickly launched in a quick summary of what happened at school, then asked the dreaded question.

"Um Abby do you think you could do me a favor."

"Ya sure Squirt anything. Where are you anyways are you safe?"

"Yes Abby," I said with the tone of a bored 6 year old.

"Back to the point I need to pick me up and drop me off at Blackthorne. Oh and don't let anyone know, especially Joe or Mom. "

"Sure thing Squirt, be in there in 20." She then hung out without a goodbye.

True to her word she was there in 20 minutes, and in a helicopter. The locals were sure surprised about that, before I could say anything the the door to the helicopter opened and out swung a ladder. I climbed up to be met with Abby. I gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"Thanks Abby this means a lot. How have you been I haven't seen you since Buenos Aires." (AN: Buenos Aires. Sound familiar?)

"Ah Buenos Aires, good times, good times. Tallyho to Blackthorne we go!" she shouted way to excited. Hmmm, I wonder if this has to do with a certain god-father named Joe Solomon. I grill her about that later.

"Hey Kiddo, I thought you might need this." She handed me a black duffel bag. I opened it and saw that it had everything I needed. Extra suit, civilian clothes napotine patches and CIA certified gadgets. Hell ya there was even the new mini laptop so small that it could fit in your bra. Perfect for hacking into security compounds.

"Thanks Abby, this will be awesome for breaking into Blackthorne."

Before I knew it I was at my destination. Of course I wasn't right at the front gate, I asked to dropped off about a half a mile away.

"Thanks Abby again, see you soon?" she replied only with a smirk.

"You know it kiddo." With that she left and I prepared to break into Blackthorne.

"Blackthorne get ready to meet the Chameleon."

**There it is the 4th chapter. Start reviewing guys, appreciate the feedback**


	6. Breaking In

**AN: Happy almost New Years! Well I'm surprising myself at how fast I'm updating. A note this is a pretty short chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Still not owning the GG series and all that jazz**

* * *

Chapter 5

I ran again. I was near the edge of the woods when I saw it. A big detention facility. Well you see Blackthorne's cover is different from Gallagher's. Whereas Gallagher's cover was snooty, rich girls, Blackthorne's was as delinquent and troubled boys.

I did a quick search for a spot to enter. I couldn't find one and that's saying something to me. I decided to go through with the front and disable the security system.

I ran up to the codepad, got out my mini decoder. I mentally thanked Liz for giving this to me. Let me explain, Liz is a super genius that I had recruited and she now goes to Gallagher, I still keep in contact with her from time to time.

Anyways, I got in and slipped through, I wasn't done though. There were still guards and traps that I had to get past. Piece of cake. I scampered along the perimeter and saw that guards rotate every 10 minutes. Right when they switched I ran and made my way to a vent against the school. I quickly unscrewed it and climbed in. I started crawling until I hit another vent. I looked through and say that it was near a staircase. Before the staircases were, you guessed it lasers. I got out the vent, and prepared myself to go through them.

I backed up and did a running start into a front flip, and did a series of move that got me to the end. I'm not bragging but if I was a gymnast in the Olympics I'd get a gold medal. I had an odd sensation that someone was watching me, but I ignored that.

I went up the staircase to see I ended up on the roof. The roof was glass and had a skylight open. I looked down and say that it was probably dinner and that all the boys were seated. Well I might as well make a grand entrance. Then I crashed through the ceiling.


	7. Shocker Time

**Disclaimer: Still not owning it.**

**AN: Here the 6th chapter yay! This is one of my longest ones so enjoy it! Oh and make sure to listen to Timber by Pitbull Ft. Ke$ha I was soo in the zone with this song and found it made sense with this chapter especially "it's going down" part.**

* * *

Chapter 6

I fall, and land on my feet. I notice I'm on a table, specifically in front of Zach and pull on my hood so they can't see me. Good thing there's no food cause I swept my feet in a circle then jump off the table to see one of the unlucky guys was hit in the face. Soon enough I have a crowd of boys fighting me. Roundhouse kicks there, and punches there. One by one they all either fell or got knocked out. Then I found myself face to face with Zach.

"Hello Zachary miss me?" I laced my voice with an accent and said it deep so he couldn't tell it was me.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here." I ignored him and decided to drop a hint to Joe that it was me.

"Hey Joe, I thought you trained these boys better and no hello to your bear?" Ha bear get it cause he call me Cammie-Bear. Soon enough the realization came to his face and he shouted.

"Alright boys that's enough, she not a threat."

"Not a threat Joe? Oh how you doubt me." After they stopped advancing and shouted

"Returns to your seat boys cause you're in for a surprise."

"You should listen to her, or you'll regret it." He said with a chuckle. While they all returned to their seats, wait more like limped, or crawled their way. They all had one thing in common, they all had a confused look on. Even the teachers, except Joe did. I started to make my way to the stage strutting my way there. I got on the stage and gave Joe a hug, he whispered in my ear,

"Nice job Cam."

I smirked, and went up the microphone dropping my hood. Once I did I looked up to 200 shocked faces.

"Hello boys, now some of you boys have seen me before. You've all of course heard of me cuz I know Joe here can't resist bragging about me. Name Cameron Ann Morgan, but you can all call me Cammie. I would be a junior and codename…." I looked over at Joe. He gave me a small nod then said,

"You're in for a shocker." I rolled my eyes and continued.

"Codename: Chameleon."

Met again with even more shocked face, and gasps. One kid, from what it looks like a senior, then shouted

"No way you're the Chameleon he's a dude." Joe warned him, and I noticed he was one of the few I didn't beat up.

"You're in for a rude awakening Mr. Brooke."

I jumped and went straight for him and did the K.Y.B a series of 12 moves that painfully hurt the opponent and put them in a coma for about a week. (AN: I got this from fangirl4eva)

"We'll he'll be out for a week. Anybody else wanna say something?" They all simultaneously shook their heads. I started to walk out and then said

"Boys I know you can't handle this," gesturing to myself "but if you want your faces to be frozen like that I suggest you stop staring."

They immediately stopped staring and looked elsewhere and I walked out with a classic smirk on my face.

* * *

ZACH POV OF CAMMIE'S ENTRANCE:

I walk to the dining hall with my best friends Grant, Jonas, and newcomer Nick. As soon as I take a seat I have the sensation that someone is watching me. Joe Solomon, our cove ops teacher, take the podium with a knowing smile. He opens his mouth to say something.

All of a sudden something come crashing through the roof and lands right in front of me. Before we can see his face he covers it with a hood. How the hell did he survive the drop and standing too? It must me a 30 ft drop. The mystery figure does a leg sweep that I narrowly missed, but unfortunately it hit Jonas.

Immediately we all get up to fight it, then before I know there are at least 10 knocked out already. This guy must be goode, but not goode enough to beat me. Soon enough I'm facing the figure.

"Hello Zachary miss me?" I was surprised he knew my name, and I couldn't tell the voice due to him having a Russian accent. You'd think I remember a Russian guy.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?

He ignored me and shouted out,

"Hey Joe," he knows ? "I thought you trained these boys better and no hello to your bear?"

"All right boys she not a threat." He shouted smirking. Hey he stole my thing. The figure then said,

"Not a threat Joe? Oh how you doubt me." We stopped fighting the figure but since most of us were on the ground hurt the mystery figure took the liberty to tell us to,

"Return to your seats boys, you're in for a surpise." Like hell we were listening to him.

"You should listen to her, or you'll regret it." Wow comment him? He must be goode. Wait Her?

All of the sudden the figure strutted? Up to the stage and then gave a hug! Oh he was dead, the surprising thing was that he hugged "her" back.

She went up to the microphone, and dropped her hood. I looked at her and wow! It was Cammie from my mission? I thought she was a civilian. Wow I thought she was hot before, now she smoking. She was smirking, seriously does everybody have to steal my thing? Then she said,

"Hello boys, now some of you boys have seen me before. You've all of course heard of me cuz I know Joe here can't resist bragging about me. Name Cameron Ann Morgan, but you can all call me Cammie. I would be a junior and codename…." She a Morgan? She paused before she could say her codename, and looked over at Mr. Solomon, he gave a slight nod, then said surprisingly sarcastic,

"You're in for a shocker." Then she said her codename,

"Codename: Chameleon." HOLY CRAP no way she the Chameleon, first he a guy, and now way a teenage girl is "the" Chameleon. I looked over at Grant to say something, but he had a smile on his face. I wonder why.

"No way you're the Chameleon he's a dude." Rich Brooke said. He's a senior.

"You're in for a rude awakening Mr. Brooke." Mr. Solomon warned. It did no good cause Cammie then leapt off the stage and went to Rich and did the K.Y.B? No way only like 3 people in the world can do it.

"We'll he'll be out for a week. Anybody else wanna say something?" she said, we all shook our heads. Even me! Cammie started walking out, but not before she said

"Boys I know you can't handle this," gesturing to myself "but if you want your faces to be frozen like that I suggest you stop staring." As suggested we stopped staring and I was shocked at Cammie. I know one thing for sure, I was going to figure out Cammie Morgan.

* * *

**AN: You know the drill please review and I love some feedback!**


	8. Settling In

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own it! **_

_**Authors Note: And who has watched Gossip Girl... HELL YA I'm addicted that a reason why I haven't updated in a while... Plus School has been annoying and only the first week back were stuffed up to our faces with homework and only to have the second full of test. Those are my excuses now that thats done... ON WITH THE SHOW **_

* * *

Chapter 7

CAMMIE POV:  
I ran down the hall, already knowing my way from studying the blueprints of the school. Running I stopped for a moment to take in the school. Sure it looked like a delinquent center on the outside, but it sure was beautiful on the inside. It reminded me of a castle inside, except more stone and less fancy but still beautiful. Admiring the school I bumped into Joe. The person I just need to see.  
"Hey Joe, I guess since I came only 30 minutes ago, do you think I should stay here at Blackthorne or go back to Gallagher?"  
"Cammie, I think you should stay it should be safer due to the boys. After all they are trained to assassins instead of spies like Gallagher."  
"More like kids. They couldn't take me down,"  
He paused for second having the look on his face that meant that he really didn't want to ask me,  
"Are you okay. Did you see Catherine?"  
I sighed,  
"No Joe I didn't. Do you really think I would be alive after what I did last time?"  
"No, Cam I really hoped you would be still alive. Anyways I know that since your staying I arranged with for you to stay in room 10. You'll be all alone, and don't worry I took the liberty of asking Abby to bring you stuff from your home."  
"Thanks Joe." I gave him a giant hug again.  
"I've missed you Joe. Maybe we can spend more time together now that I'm at Blackthorne?"  
"For sure Cammie."  
I then ran off again but this time to my new home.  
Once I was inside my room, immediately I felt eyes. Of course the boys bugged my room, how am I not surprised. I scanned the room and got all the bug, I even found some camera bugs in the bathroom. Those little perverts. In the end I ended up with the grand total of…. 83 bugs. Even that's a bit much. Plopping down on my new bed, I took in the room. Light blue walls, dark carpeting, a master bathroom (I'm surprised about that), a desk, and a queen sized bed. It was pretty comfy, but at first glance you could tell it wasn't homey, it was more like a temporary room until you moved on. Checking the desk drawers, I found a few weapons that pale in comparison to my gadget, especially with Liz designing them. Liz, Bex, I wonder how they were, feeling nostalgic I decided to facetime them. The wonders of technology. Maybe they know whats happening with Macey. Scrolling through my new phone, I found my moms number programmed into it, I call her later to fill her in. I dialled Liz's number knowing she attached to her tech.  
Ring...  
Of course she picked up the second I called,  
"Hey Liz."  
"Cammie! Oh my gosh how are you, I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever hows plain ole highschool doing for you? Good news I've developed these new contacts using the code for..." I feel bad I kinda blanked there, thats Liz talking on and on and on.  
"Liz stop talking or your gonna run outta breath. It's great to see you, where Bex?"  
"Oh Bex, she in the bathroom showing getting our new roommate settled." Soon enough I heard Bex,  
"Cam! I'm sure Liz filled you in already, but we have a new roommate! Her names Macey."  
"Macey? Can you bring her on screen?" Wow she got there already? That was fast, but after all the circle was there so I guess that sped up the process.  
"OMG Cam I've been wondering what happened to you I asked the headmistress and everybody but they didn't know, thank god your okay! Where are you anyways, did the circle you bad?"  
"WHAT," I heard Liz and Bex screech  
"You got attacked by them again?" Re-assuring them I said,  
"Don't worry I'm fine, they didn't hurt me at all. So Mace have fun living with these two, they are like hell on wheel." I said jokinly so they wouldn't be offended, Bex replied,  
"We are not hell on wheels, we are the best mates ever! Anyways you coming to Gallagher anytime soon Cam?" I wondered if I should reveal Blackthorne since they after all don't know about them, and vice-versa.  
"Um, I'm somewhere top secret for my security, but I have a feeling I'll visit soon." Liz looked ecstatic  
" That's great Cam, hope your safe anyways me, Bex, and Macey all should get ready for bed. You should too. Talk to you soon. Bye!"  
"Bye" With that I ended the call.  
Feeling bored being stuck in that stuffy room, I went out to explore. Little did I know Zachary Goode was right there.  
"So Mr. Goode I saw you at dinner, surprised?" He looked flabbergasted, but replaced that with his signature smirk.  
"I'll admit I was surprised thinking you were only a civilian," I chucked internally at the thought of me a civilian.  
"Yes well, I am the Chameleon. But I did know you were a spy, or let say an assassin." He looked shocked at that.  
"How the hell do you know that only CIA officials do..." I cut him off  
"In case you haven't noticed I'm the Chameleon and I do work for the CIA and I am the top agent."  
"Yes I'm sorry Cammie, or should I say Gallgher Girl..." I bet he told him,  
"Now it's my turn to ask how the hell do you know that, and for one I didn't go there."  
"My sources Gallagher Girl, and I'm still surprised your a girl how could you be a spy." Now he was starting to piss me off, I flipped him the bird and looking around discreetly I saw a secret passage.  
"Be careful Blackthorne Boy you never know what i'll happen to a Goode like you," then I vanished leaving him to be looking for me. But then again he can't find me I'm the master of hiding. I am the Chameleon.

* * *

MYSTERY PERSON POV:  
I've missed you so much Cam. I looked at her and Zach talking, I hope he doesn't hurt her cause if he does I will hurt him, best friend or not.


	9. The Other Half

_**AN: Sorry again haven't been posting recently. School things and such P.s Come on guys I saw how many fews I had I would love if you guys if you review more just saying. DISCLAIMER: Obvs don't own it. Who wishes Ally did more on the Gallagher series like a spin-off with Grant, Jonas.**_

* * *

Chapter 8

CAMMIE POV:

I feel bad… Wait I can't feel bad I left Zach. I'm an assassin/spy, we don't have emotions I repeated. Emotions get in the way of our missions. Repeating that mantra in my head, I took in my surroundings; these were some complicated passage-ways. I was glad it wasn't cramped, because if I spent one more moment in a cramped place I would become claustrophobic and that isn't good. Crouched on the ground I saw a glint of something down the wall. Walking to it I saw something I thought I would never see. M.A.M. Matthew Andrew Morgan. Of course I wasn't surprised of course he was here. Being here now gave me an even bigger meaning to be here. It gave me the sense of home knowing my dad was here. Starting to feel the tears coming, I ran out of passage and to my room. Plopping down on the bed finally feeling the exhaustion of the past few days I fell asleep.

* * *

ZACH POV (AFTER CAMMIE DISAPPEARS):

Of course she leaves me with even more questions. I returned to my room still wondering about Cammie, or even better the Chameleon. I saw the hurt on her face I shouldn't have doubted her. I was feeling whipped over a girl I barely knew. Putting on a straight face I walked into the room I shared with Grant Newman, our resident martial artist he a cocky guy but very trust-worthy- he the only one beside Jonas Anderson, our computer genius who know about my mom. Recently I've acquired a new roommate to. Nick Cross, he a pretty cool guy and he knows the ladies pretty well.

"Hey Guys,"

"Hey Zach, where were you dude? You just disappeared after dinner." Jonas said taking a second looking away from his computer for once.

"I was just wandering." I replied stoically giving away no hints to where I really was. I don't know why but I didn't want them to know I was Cammie.

Nick disturbed my train of thought by saying,

"Hey do any of you know Cammie personally?"

I looked over at Grant there was a mix of surprise, sadness, and a secret on his face.

"No way dude, I haven't been in contact with a girl in so long." I heard the lie before seeing it, but once his left pinky twitched I was left with even more questions.

Nick replied excitedly,

"Did you guys know she was the one to bring me to Blackthorn? She was my best friend before I knew she was a spy, me her and Macey," wait Macey? Now who was that?

"Who Macey?"

"Macey my girlfriend, I still with her."

"How that's working out?" Jonas asked being more interested in the conversation.

"Oh it's fine they said it was fine to be in contact us being a special case."

"Wait," I said "What do you mean special?"

Nick has a sly grin on,

"Don't worry I think you'll find out why soon,"

All of a sudden Grant got up,

"I forgot to do something for , I'll see you guys at dinner don't wait up." Then he just left.

CAMMIE POV:

"Ahhh," I said out loud, hmm that was a good nap. Looking the desk clock I saw it was 6:15. I also saw a note. Reading it, it said

_"Dear Cammie meet me in room 245 at 6:25 I'll be there Grant."_

Fixing up myself I sped off at the speed of light to room 245. Opening the door I saw Grant. I ran right into his arms, giving him the biggest hug,

"Grant I've missed you soo much!"

"Me to Camster, so how was normal high school?"

"Eh it was boring you're lucky to don't have to hide." He gave me another hug,

"I really missed you so much Cam, it must have been 2 years since I last saw you, you grew and so did your rep."

Pushing away from him I put on a smirk,

"What can I say Grant I am the best."

"No way Cam I am!"

"Say the person who the second best in school."

"Ha funny Cam but I really did miss you."

Giving hug, "I love you Grant."

"Love you to Cam." I looked at the window and saw a glimsp of a shadow moving but I ignored it.

"So lil sis Joe filled me in I heard your're staying for a while. That's good that way I can watch your trouble making ass."

"Hey," feeling annoyed," Your only older by a minute and 46 second Grantery, and you're the one who makes trouble."

"How many time have I told you not to call me Grantery!" He looked at the clock, which is kinda stupid since he does have a inner watch.

"We better go now we have to get to dinner."

"Let's go then GRANTERY," I ran laughing all the way to the dinner hall, with my twin on my heels.

* * *

ZACH POV:

I felt suspicious of Grant, I followed him and saw him enter room 245. I waited for a few minutes and saw Cammie? I moved closer to the door so I could hear.

"Grant I've missed you soo much!"

"Me to Camster, so how was normal high school?" Why was Grant calling her Camster? He must know her from before.

"Eh it was boring you're lucky to don't have to hide" What was Gallagher Girl hiding from.

"I really missed you so much Cam, it must have been 2 years since I last saw you, you grew and so did your rep." So she really must be the Chameleon.

"What can I say Grant I am the best."

"No way Cam I am!"

"Say the person who the second best in school." That true, I'm the best in the school.

"Ha funny Cam but I really did miss you."

"I love you Grant."

"Love you to Cam." No wonder Grant didn't say how he knew her, he love her, I quickly scampered away to the dining hall, ignoring the feeling inside of me.

* * *

CAMMIE POV:

As soon as I stepped into the dining hall and with Grant no less all eyes swerved onto me. I ignored them all and held my head high and said

"Hey boys, I thought you were all spy wait or should I say assassins, ya I'm not clueless, p.s you should learn to hide all your bugs better." I walked down and got my food and earned some wolf whistles, I looked at the guys who did that and gave them the famous Morgan stare, me and Grant made that up when we were small and it has never failed me since. I decided to sit with Grant and his friends.

"Hey, guys. Don't bother introducing each other I know all of you from the name to your most embarrassing stories on file." That shut them all up from talking except of course Grant. I looked at Zach and found he was trying to ignore my looks. I ignored him and focused on the others.

* * *

**That was the 9th chapter. I officially have the who story planned out in my mind on paper not so much... REVIEW AND FOLLOW GUYS**

**XOXO firestar1510**

**(gossip girl guys i've been watching too much)**


	10. Secrets Revealed

**Authors Note: I'm sooooooo sorrry I haven't been updating alot... I FEEL REALLY BAD. I have an excuse tho... My school is moving to a new location and I just finished test week. Anyways who watched the Vampire Academy Movie? It wasn't actually as bad as it looked it was exactly like the book with a few thing diff. Anyways on with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 9

CAMMIE POV: (Timeskip: Middle of Night)

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I awoke to the sound of an alarm. I got up feeling pissed and looked at my clock… 2am and looked out my window. I saw a horde of boys rushing to get outside. I got dressed in a tank-top and leggings. I quickly pulled my hair up and rushed outside. Once outside I saw that everybody was in rows. I went up to the teacher in charge, - I studied all the faculty in my spare time- and asked,

"Why the hell is there is there an alarm in the middle of the frickin night?"

"Well, " looked me up and down… Perv everywhere.

"We were about to have night drill, but feel free to sit out if you not feeling up to it. You can sit by the sides with me and watch how the boys do it." Wow sexist and a perv. Blackthorne needs to get new teachers. I replied in a sweet tone of voice.

"No I think I'll join." He gave me a smug look, then shouted.

"ALRIGHT WERE STARTING OFF LIGHT RUN 50 LAPS" everybody groaned when he said that. 1 lap was 50 meter. This would be easy I ran twice this everyday. I started jogging and found myself in the lead, with you guessed it Zach and Grant behind me. I quickened my pace.

1 HOUR LATER:

I finished first and still seeing everybody running. I went up to and said to him,

"Looks like your boys need a lesson in running. I think I go back to sleep since this clearly isn't a challenge for me." I turned and ran back to my room leaving him speechless.

BREAKFAST TIME:

Getting very little sleep after the drill, I got up. I took a shower and curled my hair, after all I am in a school of hot boys. I put on white jeans, boot that go up just below my knee, a black tanktop and a red leather jacket. Needless to say I think I look badass. I went out and sprinted to the dining hall to be stopped by Grant.

"Hey Grant, what up?" He had a nervous face on.

"Hey Cam I was wondering if I could tell Zach that we are related."

"Of course Grant I say screw I think that people should know we are related and that I'm the better one."

"Glad to see you know how I feel, so here you are, you excited? You have classes in a normalish school."

"Eh you know that we are ahead of everybody with what we learn yet you still are somehow 2nd in the school." He looked sheepish at that

"Well it not my fault!"

"Sure it isn't grant, sure. Let go in I'm starving and there better be waffles."

I went in and immediately ran to the food. I stacked my plate high and sat down digging into my food just realizing how hungry I was. Grant sat to my left, then Zach, Jonas, and Nick came.

"Nicky!" Nick scowled at the sound of my nickname for him

"Nicky?" Jonas asked

"That my nickname for him it annoys the hell outta him, anyways how are ya I haven't talked to you since I left."

"I great Cam although in only the few days I've been here I know what a legend you are already."

"Eh no big deal you just have to train."

"Oh just wondering Cam, or Cammie is it okay if I called you that?" Jonas asked nervously.

"Okay well I was wondering why you are here, instead of where you were before."

"Well my dear Jonas I have a few reasons why 1. Being Nick here and 2 others that will be revealed later on." After answering that I heard the bell and went to my first class C&A culture and assimilation. Guess who I had that with… Zach.

"Hey Blackthorne Boy." I smiled at him and he gave only a wave. Hm wow just because he think me and Grant are dating doesn't mean he can't even say a proper hi. Class started then I zoned out into my little bubble since I learned this when I was practically a baby.

TIMESKIP GUN CLASS:

Walking in I found it was teaching he saw me and had a smug grin. I walked passed him and stood against the wall then he started the class.  
"Now class we'll be continuing on shooting target and getting peoples most vunerable spots. Now why are you in this class certainly a girl like you can't shoot." Okay now I was fed up with him, instead of saying anything I went over picked up a 9mm and went straight to the targets and shot 8 rounds. Turning around I saw that everybody was shocked even Zach, I had put each bullet in the middle of the target.

"A tip to you all, I may be the same age as you all but I seen things that would make you all get down on your knees and beg for mercy so don't tell me I'm some little girl when you almost none of you have been on a mission like mine." With that I left the room.

* * *

GRANT POV AFTER CAMMIE LEAVES:

"Your all dismissed." I knew Cam had seen some more than me. I just wish I could protect her more. I pulled Zach over to the side knowing he full well cares about her.

"Zach go after her."

"Well why don't you? You love her and you're her boyfriends." He said with disgust. I chuckled at that.

"Zach I could never tell you because it would put my family in danger but, I her brother. Her twin brother." Met with a look of surprise

"Wait what?" I just shoved him

"Go Zach" then he started to chase after her.

* * *

ZACH POV:

I ran after her shouting,

"Cammie" There she was I could see the tears in her eyes.

"What do you want Zach." She said with much disgust that it hurt

"Cam I'm not here to hurt you I know I was ignoring you but I was just jealous."

"You have no right to be jealous." She snapped

"Do you want to talk about what you were talking about back there?"

"No" I did the next best thing I could do, I went up to her and gave her a hug letting her cry on my shoulder.

* * *

CAMMIE POV:

As I was crying I realized I cared about Zach. No shut your emotion off. I can't care because they take away everybody I Love. I couldn't see Grant or admit he was my brother for the longest time. My dad is gone. I never get to make friends. I hate them and I will live up to the legacy my father built and take them down. Realizing I was still in Zach arms I said to him

"I better go now I wouldn't want to be late for P&E"

then I left the comfort of his arms not turning back to look at him. I ran to my room and changed into a white tank top with MORGAN on the back and a pair of navy blue shorts. Going to the P&E barn I noticed Joe sulking in the corner. I guess he wants to see me fight the boys.

"Alright boys we'll be doing some King of the Mat up first, Cameron and James."

Going up to the mat I sized my opponent up, he was just a bit taller then me, bulky with muscle, I could see the faint traces of a 6-pack.

"Ready? Start"

I waited for him to make the first move he charged at me and tripped him with my foot, I took his arm then flipped him pinning him down for 10 seconds. I saw everybody had looks of amazement except Grant and Joe. I shrugged them all off and the teacher looking a bit impressed but not a lot because it wasn't their best fighter called up

"Cross!"

"Hello Nick oh so very nice to see you again ready to get your arse kicked?"

"You wish Cammie."

A few minutes later he was down with a sprained ankle.

"Sorry Nick but don't worry that'll heal in a week."

The gym teacher looking a bit mad called up my favourite person

"GRANT your next."

I had a look of smugness on my face,

"Well Grant," we both got into our starting positions

"We all know you can't beat me," I threw the first punch but he blocked it

"Camster in case you didn't hear I'm the best fighter there is."

"ha you wish Grantery your just jealous I'm older than you." Everybody gasped, while me and him smirked

"only by a minute and 2 seconds Camster." I quickly kicked him in his crown jewels and he was down. Standing over him I said

"Oh look I didn't even break a nail." I walked over to Joe after that done with King of Mat or should I say Queen of the Mat.

* * *

**_There it is the 9th chapter! I'm soo glad more people are starting to follow this story but come on guys I love feed back right now I'm at 14 reviews when I get up to 20 I'll update... I know blackmail :)_**


	11. Cove Ops & Surprises

_**AN: Even thought I still need one more review I'll post this anyways. I'm really proud of this chapter! It's my longest and certainly an eventful one. Whoever get the hidden joke in this chapter I will give them a shout out! Hope you all enjoy- xoxo firestar1510**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Although I would love to take credit it all goes to the wonderful Ally Carter. o really hope she makes a spin-off maybe about the Blackthorne Boys! Anyways ON WITH THE SHOW**_

* * *

Chapter 10

**CODE NAMES- Blackthorne and Gallagher Junior Class in Cove Ops:**

_Boys:_

_Zachary Goode: Ghost_

_Jonas Anderson: Hacker_

_Niko Frate: baDAss_

_Matt Holl: Brotha_

_Jack Antropov: Pitbull_

_Simon Rossos: Chain-man_

_Grant Newman: Knight_

_Nick Cross: Rich Boy_

_Josh Abrams: Lonely Boy_

_Evan Li: Ninja_

* * *

_Girls:_

_Rebecca Baxter: Dutchess _

_Tina Walters: Paparazzi_

_Elizabeth Sutton: Snap_

_Mick Morrison: Dynamo_

_Macey McHenry: Peacock_

_Kim Lee: Bambi_

_Courtney Bauer: Acro_

_Emily Sampson: Supernova_

_Eva Alvarez: Goddess_

_Anna Fetterman: Calpyso_

* * *

Leaving the gym I went to the only girl's locker room. I took a shower since I left early sick of beating up boys. I changed into the uniform glad it was cute instead of an ugly plaid skirt, but with a solid grey skirt, white button up blouse, a tight navy blazer and red tie. I had a choice of shows and wore black ankle boots. Walking out of the locker room, I looked at my newly acquired watch. I still have time till my next class. I decided to wander around, looking up at the light I bumped into… Nick.

"umph,"

"Sorry Nick, I didn't see you there!" sincerely sorry. Looking at him closely I saw he had changed in the few days since I left that dreaded school.

"hey Cammie, sorry it was my fault."

"Um Nick are you with Macey?"

"yeah I am, don't tell the guys because I haven't told them, but I did say I was in contact with a certain girl. I'm surprised why haven't you talked to her. She talks about you a lot and misses you."

"I know Nick tell her I miss her to, it just that I've been busy," Lie.

"I promise I'll call her soon." Truth.

"K Cammie, well I see you in Cove ops! Bye" He started walking away backwards as I waved to him.

I looked at the time again. CRAP 3 minutes till class, Joes gonna kill me. Running down the halls and I of course with my luck bump into another guy. I look up into the eyes of the poor guy and recognize a Josh.

"Oh my gosh I soo sorry."

"It okay Cameron,"

"Oh please call me Cammie," being polite of course I did run the guy over.

"I'm Josh and I was just wondering if we could maybe go out into town for a movie?"

In hindsight I wish I was paying attention, I ended up just saying

"Yeah sure, whenever bye!" I ran down the hall not even realizing I agreed to a date.

I made just in time with 5 second left. I walked in with a smirk.

"Hey Joe" Everybody gasped at that, get over it boys.

"Yeah, Yeah hes my Godfather and Grants too, but he like me better." I winked at him.

"Cameron," Uh oh he never calls me Cameron unless I'm in trouble

"Joseph" I said in a mocking tone of voice. He rolled his eyes

"You do realize your late." Being a smartass I responded with this.

"Um you do realize I was 5 seconds away from being late."

I walked over to the last available seat. Guess who it was beside. A smirking Zach Goode. I sat down and held my head up high. Joe finally started his lesson.

"As I was mentioning before Cameron here interrupted. Today at 1700 hours we will be departing for a mini-assignment. Meet me in the front, don't be late."

Then Joe being dramatic left the room with a flourish. Everybody immediately started talking. I ignored everybody and was thinking about how to break into Joe's office so I could find out what we were doing when Zach interrupted my train of thought.

"So Cammie how are you doing." He said that with such concern I wanted to kiss him senseless. But remembering what happening I immediately froze

"I'm fine what are you talking about?" giving no sign of emotion.

"Gallagher Girl whether you realize it or not I'm here for you."

"I don't need you Zach I don't need anybody." I quickly got up and ran outta class, not look back….

**AN: I almost decided to end it here but decided against it. **

* * *

TIMESKIP CAMMIE POV TO RIGHT BEFORE THE OP:  
I stayed in my room for the past few hours, I didn't even get up to get lunch. I wasn't hungry surprisingly. Zach came by once and knocked on my door and said.

"Cam please let me in." He said it in such a pleading tone of voice I almost gave in. Key word almost. I just stayed in bed and listened to music. Before I knew it I had to get ready for the Op.

I put on my timberlands, leggings, a white flowy top, and a blue leather jacket. I put on minimal make-up but I put my hair up into a high curled ponytail. I also chose to bring a bag with an extra change of clothes and a disguise kit.

I check the time and had 5 minutes till we had to be there. I ran out and made it with only a minute to spare.

"Hello Cameron," Joe said

"How nice of you to finally join us." I ignored him and he continued on.

"Now boys everybody get into the cars and get into pairs. Cammie I want you to sit in front with me." He threw everybody including me a com unit. I looked over at Zach and saw he was talking to Grant with a worried expression and I ignored them even when I heard my name being mentioned.

Everybody started pairing up and piling into the cars. I followed Joe and got into the passenger sit. There was a screen between the front and back so me and Joe could talk without being overheard. He started driving and talking to me.

"Yes Joe?" He like Zach and Grant has a worried expression

"Camster are you okay? You been seeming down for a while."

"Ya I'm fine." But he knew better but didn't press the subject.

"Well I have good news, you will be joining the op but as neutral. We will be facing the Gallagher Girls. Both the boys and girls mission is to get little usb keys off each other. The boys don't know who they are facing. Neither do the girls. Your mission to get both all the girls and boys usb together. " I looked at him with a surprised expression.

"Wow Joe raising the stakes eh? Well you always know I'm up for challenge." I smirked

"Where will this be taking place?"

"It will be in the closest town near the school. Oh and you will have special com units that will enable you to listen to all the girls and boys but only talk to me. I'll be in the truck monitoring everybody. Everybody gets 1 ½ hours."

"Okay Joe I make sure to give them a challenge."

Before I knew it we were here.

I put on my special com unit and heard Joe say the objective.

Then I looked at the cameras in the car and saw the boys spread out. I also saw the girls spread out. I waited 2 minutes then got out. I looked at the town. I went to the starbucks and immediately went to the bathroom. I put on a wavy brunette wig. I redid my make-up darker. I put on tanning spray. Ug I hated the smell but had to deal. I put in light blue contacts and flipped my blue jacket so it turned black. Got out my extra clothes changed into lightwash ripped skinny jeans. Kept my timberlands, and a white t-shirt that say "I'm too cute for you" and stuffed everything into the bag and left it in the bathroom in a secluded corner so I could change back later. I bought a vanilla frapp to make me blend in. I looked at the time. 1 18 minutes. Enough time. I went to the front and got a seat so I could look out the window and turned on the comms. I wanted to get the boys first but if I saw a girl nearby I would get her. I flipped the frequency on the comms to fit the boys.

"Knight do you see anyone suspicious?" I assumed that was Zach from the tone of voice.

"No Ghost but I do see a hot girl by the hot-dog stand. Meet me in front of Sportcheck."

Perfect I got grant first. I got out and immediately saw him and various other staring at him. I walked to the other side of the street and walked by him brush by him so he would just feel a tap while I reached into his pocket Got it! I quickly mumbled a

"Sorry," walked away briskly. Yes 1 down only 19 more.

Pulling out a phone I put it to my ear and began listening.

"Yo Brotha, Pitbull- I got two of this black haired girl and a chatty girl."

I assumed that was Macey and another girl.

"Meet me by the park." Perfect.

Turning the other direction, I saw Bex and Liz together. I missed them. I might a well get this over with I went up to them and asked in a shy voice.

"Hi, umm my name is Jess I was wondering if you knew where the park was?" They looked annoyed at me

"Yeah there one over there." Liz answered and pointed behind her I quickly brushed pass them and grabbed bothe Bex and Liz's.

"Thanks and walked in the direction she pointed and looking back making sure they didn't see me I make a quick detour to the park and saw 3 Blackthorne boys and some Gallagher girls lingering near the flowers. I purposely waved to nobody so it didn't look suspicious and bumped in the group of boys and took all the one they had which was 5. They didn't even see me. I was glad I was the chameleon.

* * *

30 Minutes LATER:

Siting down on a bench I counted in my head how many I had. 19/20 I still didn't get Zach but I was sure I would get it. I had 15 minutes left. I listened to the Comms and heard Zach.

"Guys only 14 minutes left we got this in the bag."

I quickly looked around and saw him in from of a flower shop. I switched frequency and talk to Joe

"Hey Joe do you think I could mess with Zachary a bit?"

"Ya sure Cammie just not too much." I smiled and got up from the bench. I walked with my head down towards him and by "accident" tripped and fell into him. He caught me and I looked into those gorgeous green eyes… Wait what? Focus.

"Ow," I whispered softly but knew he heard it. I then said

"Oh my gosh I'm sooo sorry I wasn't thinking. Names Jess." While he was helping me up I quickly checked his pocket and took the Usb.

I started to walk away with a limp so he felt bad.

"Here let me help you and I'm Zach." He took me to the nearest bench and I was surprised he actually gave me his real name.

"Thank you Zach." I said while he checked the time.

"I hope you feel better but I have to go now Bye!" He turned and I smirked. I got up and quickly went to the Starbucks and quickly changed and washed off everything. I walked out with 5 minutes left. I went to the meeting spot for the boys and girls. I am currently lurking in the shadow so they don't see me. I wink at Joe so he knows I got them all. Joe stands in the middle of the girls and boys and says,

"Well boys, girls let see who got the most."

I looked at the boys they were all surprised they were all girls the spies. But not as surprised when they found out the Chameleon is a teenage girl. They all check their pockets coming out with little sticks that I put to so they wouldn't check their pockets. They all gasped and Zach asked,

"If none of us have the usbs, who has them?"

I took that as my que to come out.

"I do." I took all the usbs and dropped them in the middle of the circles.

"You all need to brush up on your skills. Oh and Zach if your wondering my ankles better now." I turned away back to the cars leaving 20 spies gaping at me, even the ones who knew me.

* * *

BACK AT THE SCHOOL:

I walked in to be call by Grant

"Camster! Nice job out there I didn't even see you."

"Thanks Grant, let's go to dinner now I'm starving"

Me and Grant started walking then Zach, Jonas and Nick joined us.

"Hey guys, btw Zach never give away your real name." Zach then said

"I can't believe you were Jess, you looked totally different." I shrugged my shoulders

"It's a Morgan Talent." I winked over at Grant

We finally made it inside and I saw a giant buffet of food.

I was starving since I didn't eat lunch. I grabbed almost everything I could then I sat down. Before I even I had a bite all of a sudden there was a crash. Masked figures entered and I saw who I dreaded the most.

Catherine…

I sprang up and started fighting along with the rest of the boys and teachers. I felt I was on auto-pilot not really paying attention person after person I made it to Catherine and I did the only rational thing I could do I punched her. She faked left and we did a little dance.

"Hello Cammie."

"Don't call me that," I sneered

"Well little miss Cammie you healed up quite nicely, you wanna go another round." I almost froze but continued a good spy never gives up.

"Cameron from my sources it seem Grant your dear brother is now up for grabs."

"No you'll never get him."

"You mean I'll never get him like I got your father." Using all the strength I had I hurt her as much as I could. I would have killed her then and there.

"You know Cameron if you leave maybe I'll reconsider Grant after all it's you I want." With that she made a sharp-piercing whistle and everybody started evacuating. Still fighting her, she stopped and blocked me. She leaned down whispered in my ears.

"Until we meet again."

Then she left.

I sank down to the ground frozen. Not many people thankfully weren't hurt. Grant, Zach, and Joe came over to me. I put my hand up and got up. Putting my mask I said

"Leave me alone."

I left the dining hall and ran all the way to my room. I packed a quick bag with the essentials, guns, weapons, clothes, snacks. I opened the only window I had and jumped not before leaving a note on the top of the bed. I landed on the cold hard ground not hurt, I ran not looking back.

* * *

MYSTERY PERSON POV:  
She might have ignored me, Catherine was right she is a weak little girl. I'm glad I could be here to spy for her. She'll never see it hit her.

* * *

**_Here it is! Please review I'm aiming 25? I love feedback and some ideas. I'm open to anything. Don't forget if you can see the little cameo I'll give you a shout out. Hint near the top! _**


End file.
